My Life
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: <html><head></head>No Summary ! Cerita tentang Sehun, Kai dan Tao, jika berminat di baca ajah. Repost karena di hapus pihak FFn ! BL ! No Sider ! No Bash ! Review !</html>


**Tittle : My Life**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kai**

**Oh Sehun**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja ^^ kalimat yang bercetak tebal dan mirip itu flashback atau mimpi ya ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"Sehunnie." Suara Kai menggema di lorong sekolah yang ramai, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan sekolah dan mereka menjadi salah satu di antara ratusan murid yang berbahagia itu.

"kita lulus bersama." Kai memeluk Sehun yang sudah merentangkan tangannya, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil memeluk Kai.

"apa kita masuk di satu universitas yang sama ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun dan memperlihatkan selembaran kertas yang di berikan pihak sekolah.

"aku lolos tes di Tokyo International University Hun." Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Kai yang terdengar seperti angin untuk telinga nya.

"Tokyo ? Jepang ? kau akan kuliah di jepang ? lalu bagaimana dengan ku ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kai terkekeh lalu mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

"kau tetap kekasihku kan ? aku akan menitipkanmu pada Tao." Ucap Kai membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu melirik kertasnya.

"aku, di Konku University chagi." Kai tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Sehun lagi.

"aku percaya cinta menjaga hati kita walau kita jauh." Sehun membalas pelukan Kai dengan erat lalu mereka tersenyum bersama.

.

.

.

.

3 years ago…..

Kai melihat kalender yang bertengger di kamar apartement nya lalu tersenyum, ini tahun ketiga nya meninggalkan Korea hanya untuk meneruskan sekolah di tempat keinginannya.

Jepang.

Entah kenapa Kai sangat menyukai jepang, terlebih di jepang ia mengambil jurusan yang sebenarnya ada di korea tapi karena Kai terlalu menyukai jepang, ia rela meninggalkan kekasih hatinya di Korea.

"sebentar lagi kita bertemu Sehun." Ucap Kai sambil meraih bingkai foto mereka saat kelulusan 3 tahun lalu yang masih tersimpan rapi di meja belajarnya.

"sekarang bagaimana tampilanmu yaa ?" gumam Kai sambil tersenyum lalu menuju kamar tidurnya, ia harus istirahat karena besok pagi pagi sekali ia akan pergi ke korea.

.

.

"Kyaaaa Kai." Kai berlari saat mendengar suara teriakan Taemin yang menyambutnya dengan histeris.

Taemin adalah Kakak laki lakinya, yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dari nya, Kai terkekeh sambil memelukTaemin yang tertawa renyah, Taemin mengukur tinggi badan mereka membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa kau makan bambu ? tinggi sekali." Kai tertawa sambil memeluk tubuh munggil Taemin.

"kau sendiri ?" tanya Kai membuat Taemin menatap Kai yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya kearah seluruh bandara.

"ya, umma dan appa ada dirumah menyiapkan pesta untuk menyambutmu Kai." Kai mengangguk kan kepalanya lalu menatap Taemin yang membantunya membawakan tas Kai.

"lalu dimana Sehun ? aku kan sudah mengiriminya email untuk menjemput ku." Taemin terdiam dari langkahnya membuat Kai ikut terdiam.

"ada apa ?" tanya Kai membuat Taemin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menoleh kearah Kai dan tersenyum.

"tidak ada apa apa, Sehun sedang sibuk." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, kenapa Sehun tidak bisa menunda pekerjaannya di saat Kai ingin kembali untuk melihat Sehun ?

Apa Sehun tidak rindu ? Kai saja sangat rindu pada Sehun dan Tao sahabatnya, sahabat yang menjadi tempat Kai untuk menitipkan Sehun.

"yasudah lah, aku tahu dia kalau sedang ada urusan memang sering melupakanku." Ucap Kai membuat Taemin menghela nafasnya pelan.

Apa harus adiknya yang manis ini mengetahui kenyataannya ? Taemin sama sekali belum sanggup memberitahu berita yang sebenarnya tentang Sehun kekasih Kai dan Tao, pria bermata panda yang Kai sebut sebagai sahabat tapi tidak menurut Taemin karena Tao sama sekali tidak menunjukan kelakuan sahabat yang baik.

Taemin merangkul Kai dengan senyum miris, kenapa adiknya harus kenal dengan kedua makhluk itu ? dan kenapa juga adiknya yang harus mendapatkan balasan seperti ini ?

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kai sudah duduk diruang tamu, hari pertama di Korea banyak yang Kai rencanakan tapi yang Kai lakukan saat di pagi hari seperti ini adalah duduk di tengah tengah ayah dan ibu nya yang sedang menonton berita pagi.

Kai sangat merindukan moment seperti ini, di Jepang ia hanya tinggal sendiri dan Kai sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan ini, semuanya serba sendiri.

Makan, menonton acara televisi, sampai sakit pun Kai harus mengurus nya sendiri ya salah kan dirinya sendiri yang memaksa untuk tetap berkuliah di Jepang.

Setelah acara yang menarik minat menontonnya telah selesai, Kai berdiri menyusuri setiap meja yang berisi bingkai foto foto keluarga mereka dulu.

Tangannya terhenti pada sebuah undangan berwarna gold yang tergeletak belum terbuka sama sekali, rasa ingin tahu Kai yang besar menyeruak begitu saja.

Mengingat usia mereka sudah cukup untuk menikah dan yang ada di pikiran Kai adalah teman sekolahnya akan menikah dan ia akan menyusul dengan Sehun nantinya.

Toh usia hubungan mereka yang sudah mencapai 5 tahun sudah termasuk dalam usia matang dalam hubungan kan ? lalu apa yang harus mereka tunggu lagi ?

Kesiapan mungkin karena Kai merasa ia masih belum bisa membina itu semua.

Kai membuka perekat yang ada disana lalu membuka undangan itu dengan senyuman, dengan acara ini lah Kai bisa bertemu dengan teman teman sekolahnya kan ? Kai tidak sabar kapan itu terjadi.

Mata Kai membulat saat melihat kedua mempelai yang terpatri manis di undangan itu.

'_**Oh Sehun and Huang Zi Tao'**_

Kai merasa dunia runtuh seketika, tolong katakan pada Kai jika itu bukan Sehunnya, Sehun yang sudah 5 tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

Tungkai kaki Kai lemas seketika membawanya jatuh terduduk dengan undangannya di tangannya.

.

.

.

'_Bruk'_

Taemin yang sedang duduk di dapur sambil membicarakan makanan apa yang cocok untuk pernikahannya langsung berlari menghampiri ruang tengah.

"Kaai." Taemin langsung merangkul Kai yang sedang menangis terisak dengan undangan yang berada di tangannya.

Taemin menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sudah seharusnya Kai tahu, harusnya Taemin berani mengatakannya sejak awal tentang Sehun.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, kedua orang itu.

Sehun dan Tao menjalin hubungan dan berakhir dengan pernikahan keduanya karena Tao sudah terlanjur hamil dan Taemin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika dirinya ada di posisi Kai.

Sakit Hati itu pasti tapi akan lebih sakit lagi jika Kai sama sekali tidak tahu.

"apa salah ku sampai mereka melakukan ini padaku, hyung ?" tanya Kai membuat Taemin mengelus punggung Kai lembut.

Bahkan Taemin tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Taemin dan keluarga nya sempat menyangka jika kedatangan Sehun saat itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu penting tentang hubungannya dengan Kai.

Tapi kenyataannya malah buruk, Sehun malah memberikan undangan pernikahan yang seharusnya memang sudah terjadi karena Tao sudah mengandung anak Sehun.

Itu menghancurkan persepsi bahwa hubungan Kai dan Sehun yang terlihat dari luar sangat baik baik saja.

"aku pun tidak tahu jawabannya Kai." Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Taemin sambil meremas undangan itu dengan kesal.

"biarkan aku datang, aku hanya ingin bertemu Sehun dan…" Kai menarik nafasnya yang tersengal karena menangis dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Taemin.

"dan mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka." Lirih Kai membuat Taemin mengelus lembut punggung sang adik.

Taemin tidak menyangka jika teman pun bisa menjadi pisau yang bisa menyakiti kita kapan saja, dan ini yang terjadi dengan Kai kan ? Tao sabahat Kai tapi Tao menyakiti Kai sampai seperti ini.

"jika itu yang terbaik menurutmu, lakukan."

.

.

.

Kai berdiri di sebuah gedung yang Kai yakini tempat pernikahan yang sakral antara _'Kekasih' _dan _'Sahabatnya'._

Kai harus siap mendapatkan ledekan dari teman temannya, mengingat semua temannya tahu jika Kai _'Pernah'_ menjadi kekasih Sehun dan bahkan Kai tidak ingat kapan mereka mengucapkan perjanjian untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Dan seingat Kai mereka belum berakhir kan ? lalu kenapa Sehun dan Tao ? ahh Kai menghela nafasnya lalu membenarkan letak kemeja nya lalu memasuki gedung itu dengan sesak di dadanya.

Kai kembali menghembuskan nafasnya saat wangi bunga mawar menyeruak di hidungnya.

"Kyaaaa, Kai benarkah itu kau ?" Kai menoleh dan mendapati temannya dan Kai lupa lupa ingat dengan wajah itu, wajah polos nan menyebalkan yang sukses membuatnya mengalahkan ratu kecantikan sekolahnya dulu.

"kau ingat denganku ?" tanya pria itu membuat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, Kai tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya dan Kai tidak berfikir untuk mengadakan reuni mendadak disini.

Ia hanya berencana bertemu Sehun lalu pulang, jangan lupa ucapkan _'Selamat'_ dan _'Terima Kasih'_ setelah itu pulang.

"jahat."

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun dulu."

"kau harus segera menyusul Kai." Ucap pria itu membuat Kai menundukan kepalanya, segala rencana yang sudah terencana matang hancur karena undangan gold itu.

Dan Kini Kai sama sekali tidak berfikir untuk menyusul cepat cepat Sehun, biarkan Sehun yang maju sendiri.

Kai menatap kedua mempelai dengan miris, Kai menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berjalan pelan menuju tempat berdirinya kedua mempelai, Kai bisa melihat kedua bola mata Sehun membulat melihat Kai datang.

Kai berjalan lalu tersenyum saat matanya menatap mata Sehun yang menatapnya sendu, mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain membuat Sehun melirik Tao yang sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Selamat…" cicit Kai dengan tatapan tidak menatap mata Sehun, menatap mata Sehun sama saja membunuh dirinya perlahan kan ?

Kenangan mereka dulu terputar begitu saja saat menatap mata Sehun.

"atas pernikahan kalian dan Terima Kasih dengan semua yang kau lakukan untuk ku Hun."

"aku bisa jelaskan Kai."

"tidak perlu, semoga kalian bahagia." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum menatap Tao yang sudah berkaca kaca menatap Kai yang tersenyum manis.

"aku menyayangi kalian."

"Kai dengarkan aku dulu."

"maaf aku hanya datang untuk mengucapkan itu, permisi." Kai mengusap lembut pipi Tao yang sudah teraliri air mata lalu berjalan menjauhi kedua mempelai yang terdiam.

Kai berjalan cepat meninggalkan keduanya membuat semua teman temannya berusaha memaksa Kai untuk tinggal tapi Kai menolak bahkan mengacuhkan mereka.

Kai menghela nafasnya lega saat keluar dari gedung itu, berjalan sambil menunduk membuatnya mendapatkan cacian dari orang orang yang menabraknya.

Terduduk di halte dengan air mata yang sudah tidak di bendung lagi.

Kai sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kisah cinta yang ia jaga selama ini harus berakhir dengan tidak indah.

Kekasihnya menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri !

Sahabat yang dulu menjadi tempat Kai untuk menitipkan Sehun agar Sehun tetap menjaga hubungan mereka, nyatanya sahabatnya juga lah yang merusak hubungannya.

Dan seperti nya nanti saat Kai kembali ke jepang, hidup Kai yang sudah sepi akan tambah sepi.

.

.

.

**END **

**Ini cerita kedua yang temen titipin sama hwa, di Review ya jangan di anggurin.**

**Okeh Pai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


End file.
